Cookie Clicker Beta
Cookie Clicker Beta is a testing version of the game that allows players to try some of the upcoming features, and then give feedback to Orteil about the update. The most recent version of Cookie Clicker Beta is v.1.907 beta. You can access it by clicking Try the beta! at the top right corner of the screen in your cookie clicker tab. To return to the main game, click "Live Version" under "Other Versions" at the top right corner of the screen. There are multiple differences between the beta and live versions. A previous beta version of the game added Dungeons and 4 related achievements , which neither the live nor current beta versions have (unless you cheat). Dungeons can be accessed at /betadungeons, or by using a cheat in the live version. The current beta version includes 3 new buildings, 78 new achievements, 103 new upgrades, a redone CpS and price curve, reworked CpS calculations, a new prestige system with a new upgrade tree, different uses for Heavenly Chips, a new Legacy button for resetting, and a few minor aesthetic details such as borders around the Menu, Stats, Info and Legacy buttons and cookie sound effects. Its source code can be found here. v.1.037 beta New achievements The following achievements are only obtainable via fair way in 1.037 beta, as they are related to Dungeons. First pair of them are normal achievements and second pair are shadow achievements. In current and new beta versions they can be obtained via cheating, and all of them are shadow achievements. v.1.0501 beta Buildings New upgrades Heavenly upgrades Heavenly upgrades are a brand new type of upgrades. They can be purchased during ascension and last forever so you don't need to buy them again each time you ascend. Unlike regular upgrades, to purchase these upgrades you spend heavenly chips instead of cookies. You can find a list of all heavenly upgrades on the ascension page. Upgrades for Buildings Grandma bankGrandma.png|Banker Grandma templeGrandma.png|Priestess Grandma witchGrandma.png|Witch Grandma Bank }|BankUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Taller tellers rowspan="2" 1 20 million Banks are twice as efficient. "Able to process a higher amount of transactions. Careful though, as taller tellers tell tall tales." 232 - Scissor-resistant credit cards 100 million Banks are twice as efficient. "For those truly valued customers." 233 - Acid-proof vault 10The upgrade is named "Acid-proof vault", however, the game calls for an "Acid-proof vault's'" to be unlocked after buying ten banks. Currently, this upgrade can only be unlocked by cheating, and purchasing it will have no effect. 1 billion Banks are twice as efficient. "You know what they say : better safe than sorry." 234 - Chocolate coins 50 100 billion Banks are twice as efficient. "This revolutionary currency is much easier to melt from and into ingots - and tastes much better, for a change." 235 - Exponential interest rates 100 100 trillion Banks are twice as efficient. "Can't argue with mathematics! Now fork it over." 236 - Financial zen 200 100 quadrillion Banks are twice as efficient. "The ultimate grail of economic thought; the feng shui of big money, the stock market yoga - the Heimlich maneuver of dimes and nickels." 237 } }} Temple }|TempleUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Golden idols rowspan="2" 1 280 million Temples are twice as efficient. "Lure even greedier adventurers to retrieve your cookies. Now that's a real idol game!" 238 - Sacrifices 1.4 billion Temples are twice as efficient. "What's a life to a gigaton of cookies?" 239 - Delicious blessing 10 14 billion Temples are twice as efficient. "And lo, the Baker's almighty spoon came down and distributed holy gifts unto the believers - shimmering sugar, and chocolate dark as night, and all manner of wheats. And boy let me tell you, that party was mighty gnarly." 240 - Sun festival 50 1.4 trillion Temples are twice as efficient. "Free the primordial powers of your temples with these annual celebrations involving fire-breathers, traditional dancing, ritual beheadings and other merriments!" 241 - Enlarged pantheon 100 1.4 quadrillion Temples are twice as efficient. "Enough spiritual inadequacy! More divinities than you'll ever need, or your money back! 100% guaranteed!" 242 - Great Baker in the sky 200 1.4 quintillion Temples are twice as efficient. "This is it. The ultimate deity has finally cast Their sublimely divine eye upon your operation; whether this is a good thing or possibly the end of days is something you should find out very soon." 243 } }} Wizard Tower }|WizardUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Pointier hats rowspan="2" 1 4.2 billion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Tests have shown increased thaumic receptivity relative to the geometric proportions of wizardly conic implements." 244 - Beardlier beards 21 billion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Haven't you heard? The beard is the word." 245 - Ancient grimoires 10 210 billion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Contain interesting spells such as "Turn Water To Drool", "Grow Eyebrows On Furniture" and "Summon Politician"." 246 - Kitchen curses 50 21 trillion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Exotic magic involved in all things pastry-related. Hexcellent!" 247 - School of sorcery 100 21 quadrillion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "This cookie-funded academy of witchcraft is home to the 4 prestigious houses of magic : the Jocks, the Nerds, the Preps, and the Deathmunchers." 248 - Dark formulas 200 21 quintillion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Eldritch forces are at work behind these spells - you get the feeling you really shouldn't be messing with those. But I mean, free cookies, right?" 249 } }} Income-multiplier Upgrades Flavored Cookies Changed upgrades Cursor Grandma Farm Mine Factory Shipment Alchemy Lab Portal Time Machine Antimatter Condenser Prism Income-multiplier Upgrades Flavored Cookies All flavored cookies (with Starlove prestige upgrade purchased) adds up to: 1.01 ^ 5 \times 1.02 ^ {41} \times 1.03 ^ {24} \times 1.04 ^ 4 = 5.62912200054 = 562.912200054% Kitten Upgrades Bingo Center/Research Facility Clicking Upgrades Heavenly Cookies Upgrades Season Switch Upgrades Season Switcher is a heavenly upgrade now. Debug upgrades Debug upgrades can't be unlocked with Game.Unlock() cheat in beta, but they still can be bought for 7 cookies with Game.Upgrades[].buy() cheat. They will not appear in your stats menu, but will work. If you want to see what debug upgrades you have, you can buy another debug upgrade, Neuromancy. New achievements Changed achievements Disabled achievements Those achievements are disabled in beta and can be unlocked only with cheat. v.1.9 beta This section is incomplete. Note that many of the old upgrades and achievements got new icons. Negative void is no longer shadow. Architect and Engineer descriptions are fixed. Heavenly cookies got removed again. Now there are two different parts for prestige: The Prestige level provides the CpS multiplier while heavenly chips can be spent to buy heavenly upgrades. Both are earned simultaneously in exact same amounts. Flavored cookies are now additive with each other. As are Eggs, including the Century Egg. All other upgrades are their own individual CpS multipliers. So despite all three saying "Cookie production multiplier +1%" a Duck egg is more valuable than a Plain cookies, and Specialized chocolate chips is much more powerful than either. (1 + cookies) \times (1 + eggs) \times (other) \times (other) \times ... The maximum number of Wrinklers is now limited to eight! This can be raised to ten again by purchasing the heavenly upgrade "Elder spice". There is now a second type of Wrinkler. "Shiny Wrinklers" appear with a chance of 1 in 1,000 when a Wrinkler is generated and give three times the amount of cookies of a normal Wrinkler when popped. You now can raise a cookie dragon after purchasing the heavenly upgrade "How to bake your dragon". It provides different selectable auras with different effects. Changed achievements Cookies Upgrades New achievements Cookies Cursor Grandma Farm Mines Factory Bank Temple Wizard Tower Shipment Portal Time machine Antimatter Condenser Prism Building Ascension Other Shadow Changed upgrades Grandma Farm Mine Factory Bank }|BankUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Taller tellers 1 14 million Banks are twice as efficient. "Able to process a higher amount of transactions. Careful though, as taller tellers tell tall tales." 232 - Scissor-resistant credit cards 5 70 million Banks are twice as efficient. "For those truly valued customers." 233 - Acid-proof vaults 25 700 million Banks are twice as efficient. "You know what they say : better safe than sorry." 234 - Chocolate coins 50 70 billion Banks are twice as efficient. "This revolutionary currency is much easier to melt from and into ingots - and tastes much better, for a change." 235 - Exponential interest rates 100 7 trillion Banks are twice as efficient. "Can't argue with mathematics! Now fork it over." 236 - Financial zen 150 700 trillion Banks are twice as efficient. "The ultimate grail of economic thought; the feng shui of big money, the stock market yoga - the Heimlich maneuver of dimes and nickels." 237 } }} Temple }|TempleUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Golden idols 1 200 million Temples are twice as efficient. "Lure even greedier adventurers to retrieve your cookies. Now that's a real idol game!" 238 - Sacrifices 5 1 billion Temples are twice as efficient. "What's a life to a gigaton of cookies?" 239 - Delicious blessing 25 10 billion Temples are twice as efficient. "And lo, the Baker's almighty spoon came down and distributed holy gifts unto the believers - shimmering sugar, and chocolate dark as night, and all manner of wheats. And boy let me tell you, that party was mighty gnarly." 240 - Sun festival 50 1 trillion Temples are twice as efficient. "Free the primordial powers of your temples with these annual celebrations involving fire-breathers, traditional dancing, ritual beheadings and other merriments!" 241 - Enlarged pantheon 100 100 trillion Temples are twice as efficient. "Enough spiritual inadequacy! More divinities than you'll ever need, or your money back! 100% guaranteed!" 242 - Great Baker in the sky 150 10 quadrillion Temples are twice as efficient. "This is it. The ultimate deity has finally cast Their sublimely divine eye upon your operation; whether this is a good thing or possibly the end of days is something you should find out very soon." 243 } }} Wizard Tower }|WizardUpgrade| class="wikitable sortable" style="clear:right" - ! scope="col" width="5%" Icon ! scope="col" width="24%" Name ! scope="col" width="12%" Quantity Needed ! scope="col" Price (cookies) ! scope="col" Description ! scope="col" width="5%" ID # - Pointier hats 1 3.3 billion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Tests have shown increased thaumic receptivity relative to the geometric proportions of wizardly conic implements." 244 - Beardlier beards 5 16.5 billion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Haven't you heard? The beard is the word." 245 - Ancient grimoires 25 165 billion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Contain interesting spells such as "Turn Water To Drool", "Grow Eyebrows On Furniture" and "Summon Politician"." 246 - Kitchen curses 50 16.5 trillion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Exotic magic involved in all things pastry-related. Hexcellent!" 247 - School of sorcery 100 1.65 quadrillion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "This cookie-funded academy of witchcraft is home to the 4 prestigious houses of magic : the Jocks, the Nerds, the Preps, and the Deathmunchers." 248 - Dark formulas 150 165 quadrillion Wizard towers are twice as efficient. "Eldritch forces are at work behind these spells - you get the feeling you really shouldn't be messing with those. But I mean, free cookies, right?" 249 } }} Shipment Alchemy Lab Portal Time Machine Antimatter Condenser Prism Christmas Santa Upgrades Prices of all seasonal upgrades vary with CpS. This includes temporary CpS boost effects. Avoid buying during Frenzy, but you can get a discount during Clot. Santa's dominion New upgrades Grandma Farm Mine Factory Bank Temple Wizard Tower Shipment Alchemy Lab Portal Time Machine Antimatter Condenser Prism Notes Trivia * The flavor text for presige upgrade "Kitten angels" ("All cats go to heaven.") is a reference to the movie All Dogs Go to Heaven. * The flavor text for golden cookie prestige upgrade "Lasting fortune" ("This isn't your average everyday luck. This is... advanced luck.") is a reference to SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Rock Bottom", where SpongeBob says: "This isnt you average day Darkness...This is... Advanced darkness". * The flavor text for the Wizard Tower upgrade "Beardlier beards" ("Haven't you heard? The beard is the word.") is a reference to the The Trashmen's 1963 hit single "Surfin' Bird". * The flavor text for the Wizard Tower upgrade "School of sorcery" ("This cookie-funded academy of witchcraft is home to the 4 prestigious houses of magic : the Jocks, the Nerds, the Preps, and the Deathmunchers.") is a reference to a novel series Harry Potter, where Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. * The flavor text for the "Thumbs, Phalanges, Metacarpals" achievement (& KNUCKLES) is a reference to the popular internet meme "& Knuckles", which originates from the video game Sonic & Knuckles. On the internet, "& Knuckles" is added to the end of sentences and the end of titles of different things. ** More accurately, the meme originates from the title screen of Sonic 3 & Knuckles, which is the result of connecting the Sonic The Hedgehog 3 cartridge on top of the Sonic & Knuckles cartridge. The "& Knuckles" in the images is usually yellow - if it was a reference to Sonic & Knuckles standalone, the text would be red. * The "Finger Clickin' Good" achievement is a reference to the KFC slogan "Finger Lickin' Good" which is an expression of praise for good food. It could also refer to music, as the term "Finger Lickin' Good" has been used for several song, or album, titles. * The "A loan in the dark" achievement is a reference to the game series Alone in the Dark. * The "Need for greed" achievement is a reference to the game series Need for Speed. * The "Church of Cookiology" achievement is a reference to the Church of Scientology organisation. * The "The sorcerer's apprentice" achievement is a reference to the movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. * The "There is no hard limit..." achievement refers to Adolphus W. Green. Among other things, he is the founder of National Biscuit Company, now Nabisco. He is also the first person to sell packaged biscuits. Hence the person's relevance to Cookie Clicker. Category:Overview Category:Differences